Green Lantern (DCX)
Green Lantern is an ongoing series in the DC Real-time reboot (DCX) about the titular character Hal Jordan and his supporting cast, detailing his life in real-time from obtaining the ring to becoming the leader of the corp. The key theme of the character is: Will. Story 1993 Hal Jordan is born is Coast City. In his childhood, Hal grows up travelling at many military compounds and international schools. A deeply willed yet arrogant person, he would soon find himself a cadet in the air-force, eventually rising to a very skilled pilot and high ranking position. He would become close friends over the years with Carol Ferris, daughter of a famous aircraft engineer. Hal left the air-force when she offered him the role of a test pilot for Ferris aircraft's, something he gratefully accepted. 2016 Hal would begin a romantic relationship with Carol. However, when piloting a new experimental military plane, Hal witnessed a crash of an alien craft which fried the systems of his own craft, causing Hal to eject and crash the billion dollar plane. Stuck in the middle of nowhere, Hal was determined if he were to die, he would find the alien craft first. Walking for miles, he found the alien crash site, where he encountered a dying alien in a green uniform. He introduced himself as Abin Sur, a green lantern. There are many like him tasked with protecting the galaxy from evil. He then passed the ring, and a lantern to Jordan, telling him to follow it to a planet called Oa, where all would be explained. Disappearance: ' After placing on the ring, Hal gained a suit of Green just like that of Abin Sur. He felt power, and he began to float off the ground. Discovering he could fly, the ring began to will him towards the sky, where Hal followed, out of confusion, curiosity and fear. After discovering he could breathe in space, he began his journey of flight to the planet Oa, taking a few stops around the universe first. The ship was acquired by the organisation ARGUS and Hal Jordan was declared dead. '''Oa: '''Hal eventually arrived at Oa, where he found the guardians of the universe waiting for him. There he was inducted into the green lanterns, explaining that the ring had chosen him through his willpower, and should he choose to accept his role, he would be trained rigorously to protect his home 'sector' of space in which Earth resided. While Hal was confused at being chosen for his willpower (he didn't see himself as a very wilful person) he saw a responsibility upon him and accepted the role. '''Training: '''Hal would spend the next few months Learning under Drill Sargent Sinestro, who became close to Hal despite their seemingly opposite personalities.. Hal would also train alongside his partners Killawog and Arisia. During his training to fly, fight and use his constructs, Hal learned about the massacre in the outer rim of the Galaxy, and Sinestro's constant pleas to travel out to help and investigate who is killing the green lanterns. After gaining his allies trust, he himself spoke to the guardians to help investigate the outer rim with Sinestro, but they denied his offer. Hal decides to investigate himself, convincing Killawog to come with him to steal a ship that has the power to get them to the outer rim. Sinestro secretly helps them with the plan and boards the ship before it jumps, and Arisia also tracks the group, disapproving of what they are doing. She sneaks on the ship, and accidentally jumps across Space in the hyper-drive. '''Edge of the Galaxy: '''Hal's plan worked, with Killawog and Jordan investigating the lantern killings. What they did not realise however is that Sinestro had wanted this all along, and Arisia had unknowingly snuck on the ship and was now stuck with these renegades. Together they committed to their mission because the ship's warp drive had broken, leaving no going back for a while. It did not take long for them to find the lantern killers, for they battled with the new threat - The Red Lanterns. They left much destruction in their way, ending in the destruction of an entire planet at the hands of a Red Lantern, Razor. Hal and the others would later capture Razor. 2017 '''Prison Break: ' 'Red & Green: ' '''Pink Lanterns: 'Lantern War: ' 2018 Category:DCX